1 . Technical Field
The present invention relates to printing apparatuses and the like.
2 . Related Art
In recent years, printing material containers (cartridges) for a printing apparatus that are equipped with a storage device for storing ink-related information (for example, ink consumption), identification information about the printing material container and the like have been used. However, when a memory error occurs in the storage device of a printing material container, the printing apparatus might not be able to correctly perform processing relating to the printing material container (for example, calculation of ink consumption; determination of the need to replace the printing material container).
In response to this problem, JP-A-2012-6229 , for example, discloses a technique that enables appropriate measures to be taken in the case where a fault occurs in circuitry including the storage device of a printing material container, and that also utilizes the identification information stored in the storage device of printing material containers to correctly determines whether a new printing material container has been mounted.
However, there are problems with this technique such as difficulty in achieving efficient error checking with printing apparatuses that use multi-color integrated printing material containers.